<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'What's wrong?' by strawberrypumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029155">'What's wrong?'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypumpkin/pseuds/strawberrypumpkin'>strawberrypumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Character Study, F/F, Falling In Love, Its mostly just love though, POV Catra (She-Ra), Poetry, first fic, theyre in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypumpkin/pseuds/strawberrypumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s a common phrase, it’s not like I’ve never heard it before. It’s not unique, or shocking, or unheard of.</i><br/> <br/>  <i>But It’s stupid, because I feel like no one’s ever spoken to me before.</i></p><p>  <i>Like no one’s ever looked at me before.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'What's wrong?'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the context u get is that catra is crying and adora finds her. I just love the concept of someone realizing theyre in love because of something really insignificant :,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Catra:</strong> </em>
</p><p>She asks me „<em>What’s wrong?”</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>And it’s so stupid. I’m so stupid – everything, the entire world and all the things in it - are stupid and unfair and have it out for me.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Because I go blank,</p><p>I just stare at her. I can’t seem to answer or even think.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It’s a common phrase, it’s not like I’ve never heard it before. It’s not unique, or shocking, or unheard of.</p><p>But It’s stupid, because I feel like no one’s ever spoken to me before.</p><p>Like no one’s ever looked at me before.</p><p>She says, ‘<em>What’s wrong?</em>’, and everything falls into place, everything makes sense and she’s here and she <strong>sees</strong> me.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And it’s stupid, because the phrase isn’t special, or the situation, or my would’ve-been answer, it’s her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>She says, ‘what’s wrong?’ not like I’ve always heard it,</p><p>‘<em>What’s wrong with you?</em>’ ‘<em>Why are you doing this?’. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She says it like whatever happened is <strong>wrong</strong>.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>By all morals, by all sense, because anything that hurt me couldn’t’ve been right. Like I’m the only right thing there ever has been. And everything else is wrong, the entire world if it has to be.</p><p>It’s stupid because it’s just a stupid question but I can’t answer it, not when she’s here, holding me like I’m all the riches of the world and fragile like a flower petal. Not when she’s looking at me like I’m worth more than the world could give me. Not like this. So, I just hug her, and keep crying. I can’t give her words, so I’ll just give her all that I am.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! This is my first fic so all criticism is very welcome!! My personal headcanon while writing this is that this is an au where they didnt grow up together, they like meet in high school or something and this is catra realizing shes in love. But of course its all very open to ur own interpretation since i kept it vague for a reason :)) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>